


Великая тайна Дракулы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bathrooms, Curtain Fic, Gen, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Minor Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Minor Griffin (Hotel Transylvania)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Жёлтое ты моё чудо…«С кем он разговаривает?» — В синем монстре разыгралось любопытство.А вампир, словно издеваясь, продолжал нахваливать неведомую жёлтую собеседницу.Наконец, Франкенштейн не стерпел. Он осторожно прокрался вперёд и чуть приоткрыл шторку, заглянув внутрь.





	Великая тайна Дракулы

— А где это Драк пропадает? — всполошился Франкенштейн, не увидев за столом старого друга.  
Гриффин и Вольфыч, резавшиеся в карты, синхронно пожали плечами.  
— Вроде моется, — ответил невидимка, незаметно (ему-то легко!) заглядывая в колоду оборотня.  
Синекожий монстр вздохнул и потащился в указанном направлении — надо же проверить, правда ли он там!  
Вампир, похоже, реально купался. По крайней мере, из душа доносились всплески и довольное пыхтение бессмертного. Дракула любил петь, купаясь, но стыдился этого, и Фрэнк старался не замечать привычки друга.  
Однако сегодня он явно не пел…  
— Ох, моя крякотулька, красавица…  
«О ком это он?» — Фрэнк замер, даже дышать на время перестал.  
— Жёлтое ты моё чудо…  
«С кем он разговаривает?» — В синем монстре разыгралось любопытство.  
А вампир, словно издеваясь, продолжал нахваливать неведомую жёлтую собеседницу.  
Наконец, Франкенштейн не стерпел. Он осторожно прокрался вперёд и чуть приоткрыл шторку, заглянув внутрь.  
Дракула спокойно купался, лаская в руках…  
Дикий ор Фрэнка был бы слышен в Америке, но он был воспитанным (ну, или благоразумным) монстром. Тихонько прикрыв шторку, он выскользнул из бани и, тихо ржа, ушёл.

***

— Ну, что ты там увидел? Что? Что?! — Друзья уже битый час донимали его этим вопросом. Фрэнк отмахивался от них, едва сдерживая хохот.  
Нет, он хороший друг. Он никому никогда не скажет, что с той жёлтой уточкой, которая невесть зачем лежит на полке в бане, играется совсем не Ванда…


End file.
